officialweegeechroniclesdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
The Insider
Character The Insider is The Outsider's partner and constantly helps him in his schemes. The Insider is shown to actually be cautious as he tries to keep The Outsider away from danger. The Insider is a black square with a huge eye along with a top hat with a bow on similar to The Outsider. He was later killed by Hermin. It was revealed by Gymo and Raizo that The Insider and Outsider didn't even come from the regular multiverse, but instead from the Dream Multiverse. Role in Weegee Chronicles The Insider is the secondary main antagonist of the second season even though The Insider did most of the work up until final episodes of season 2. (Off screen) The Outsider introduced The Insider to Sqeegee, and after The Insider met with Sqeegee. They began to plan and eventually came up for teleporting Weegee and his friends into a different dimension. (On screen) The Insider and Outsider began to fight the heroes, but The Outsider already had enough of fighting and sends them to a different dimension. After that, The Outsider followed them to fight them there, but The Insider convinced The Outsider to leave. (Off screen) After sensing that the heroes are back into their own dimension The Insider volunteered to kill the heroes himself. (On screen) The Insider waited for them inside the portal when they arrived The Insider surprise attacked them and absorbed Weegee's power. The Insider started to absorb Weegee, Livion, and Fire Malleo's power at the same time then he absorbed Fire Malleo's power 2 more times. Then Malleo gave a fire flower to Weegee then Weegee gained his Fire form for the first time, and then Malleo and Weegee began to fight The Insider, and punched The Insider out of the portal. (Off screen) The Insider came back defeated The Outsider was disappointed, but The Outsider decided to open a portal to where the heroes were currently at, but Galaxion went to attack them, but The Outsider froze time, and together they made a team attack to weaken Galaxion. During the fight with Dark Weegee and Final Sqeegee The Insider thought the fight was getting too intense, so he convinced The Outsider to leave, and ditch Sqeegee. The heroes succeeded in killing Sqeegee and followed them in the portal that The Outsider made in their the heroes continued their fight with them inside the portal. Although as the battle continued The Outsider and Insider started to threaten the heroes of a special ability. After threatening them they continued their fight, but it was clear they weren't going to win so they fused. Although the fusion wasn't mastered so it wasn't at full power. The fusion fought with Dark Weegee and Hermin along with Full Power Galaxion, but they had the advantage since their combined power was stronger than the Neutral-Sider's. He noticed this and started to power up, but unwillingly they shortened their fusion time, but the fight became equal after that. Although they defused Hermin then shot a small beam, and The Insider was afraid, and his final words were "uh...Outsider". Then the beam ran straight through him puncturing his heart and killing him. It was revealed later that he and The Outsider didn't even come from the normal multiverse, but came from the Dream Multiverse. He was later resurrected later in the Dream Multiverse by Raizo but was killed by Masteritis. Abilities The Insider is also a mystery just like The Outsider. The Insider has basic powers, but he also knows the same exact powers that The Outsider knows. Although The Insider knows how to absorb powers as well. It seems in episode 47 he also is able to transfer his power to The Outsider to make him stronger. Which is the complete opposite of his absorbing powers ability. He can also fuse with The Outsider to become The Neutral-Sider their non-mastered fusion form, but if they had mastered the fusion ability, they would've merged to become "The Exerter" the mastered fusion of the Insider and The Outsider. As shown by Raizo, The Insider would be far stronger in the Dream Multiverse then he would be in the regular multiverse. He may even gain abilities that he wouldn't normally have in the regular multiverse. When he was resurrected he was revealed to have the ability of Deathly Enrage just like The Outsider. Relationships * The Outsider The Insider is incredibly protective of The Outsider as when the fight gets too intense he tries to convince The Outsider to leave. They also plan together, and The Insider usually volunteers to do the work for The Outsider, so he doesn't have to do it, and get in danger. * Sqeegee The Insider is allied with Sqeegee since they noticed that they have the exact same enemies, so they decided to work together, but during the fight with the heroes The Insider convinced The Outsider to ditch Sqeegee, and escape. * Malleo The Insider doesn't like Malleo and usually targets him to absorb his power. Malleo decided to pay The Insider back by giving Weegee the fire flower, and assisting him in fighting The Insider and was able to punch The Insider out of the portal. * Weegee The Insider hates Weegee because Weegee is enemies with his partner The Outsider. The Insider keeps surprised attacking Weegee, and Weegee is getting tired of him doing that. The Insider also absorbs Weegee's power a lot. * Hermin The Insider is enemies with Hermin and in his Neutral-Sider fusion he fought with Hermin but Hermin later killed The Insider by shooting a really small beam that punctured The Insider's heart killing him. * WC Heroes The Insider's enemies with all of the WC heroes, because they keep trying to stop The Outsiders plans. The Insider usually tries to fight his enemies by absorbing their power, and once he's around their power, or above he will begin fighting them. He also thinks that the heroes are cowards due to them pushing him to the side of the portal before he could win. He also fused with The Outsider to defeat the heroes. Facts * WC was actually was showing Red Star the basics of art programs and made The Insider, but Red Star thought he looks like a partner to The Outsider. * The Insider just like The Outsider was purposefully kept a simple design and has a name with meaning. * He and The Outsider have a connection with The Entity. * The Insider got his name from being inside the regular multiverse the longest. Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Dream Multiverse Inhabitants Category:Characters